Jellal x Reader
by jpt8923
Summary: Jellal takes our reader on an out of this world experience! Are you ready?


JELLAL'S HEAVENLY BODY

(Jellal x Reader) ~Lemon~

Rated: XXXX

It was a Friday afternoon in Magnolia. You were sitting and chatting with the girls in the guild after completing your last mission for the day. Levy was giving some boring, unsolicited lecture about the history of Fiore like the vapid twat she is.

"And finally the magic counsel was established to protect the rights of wizards across the continent using a democratic voting process and based on a constitution similar to that found in the country of Veronica!" said Levy, finishing her verbal diarrhea of useless knowledge.

"Levy, literally no one gives a shit. Next time instead of opening your mouth to talk why don't you just suck Gajeel's iron dick." Cana growled as she opened another barrel of booze.

"G-Gajeel-kun's i-iron?" Levy chirped, blushing and flustered. Gajeel grinned in the corner, not denying the suggestion.

"Cana! Don't talk to Levy like that, this is why none of the guys are willing to take you on a date! You are too crude!" chimed in Mirajane.

"Gah! Who needs to go on a date when I have this much booze? Alcohol is my boyfriend!" Cana retorted as she funneled more beer into her cumguzzling whore mouth.

"How pathetic, Cana! All that alcohol is going to leave your liver tattered and rotting just like your nasty skank pussy!" Lucy quipped from across the table. "I, for one, have a date this evening with a handsome gentleman!"

"Lucy, going over to Natsu's place and having him finger you in his hammock while you order Chinese takeout and do his laundry does not count as a date. But nice try." said Cana, dropping another truth bomb.

"W-what did you say, you bitch!? Wendy, hold my earrings imma slap this ho!"

Seeing the guild as lively as ever warmed your heart. But after all this talk you couldn't help but wonder, wouldn't it be nice to go on a nice date with a handsome gentleman? Not just a night where you show up at a stranger's house with no panties on, but an actual DATE first. A nice dinner, a walk in the park, watching a movie, holding hands, and THEN getting your pussy royally SMASHED. Is romance all but dead in this century? You sighed.

"What's the matter *your name*-san?" Said Wendy as Charla floated behind her.

"Oh Wendy, I'm just feeling lonely. I feel like I'll never find love in this town! It's so hard to find a good man in this day and age, I sure hope your generation revives proper romance." You moaned as Wendy sat down next to you.

"LOL fuck that shit. Check out this new app me and Charla downloaded called 'Wizardr'! It's full of hot wizards looking to get it in. Charla got dates lined up all weekend! This pussy gonna get her pussy WREKT!" Wendy pointed at Charla who smirked and giggled.

You sat there in shock and disbelief at the words that came out of pure and innocent Wendy's mouth. I guess kids are starting hella early nowadays. This world is fucked. Whatever, you decided to give it a shot. Nothing could be worse than that website that sent you on a blind date with Reedus, who then insisted you let him paint you nude.

"Give it a try *your name*-san! It's really easy, all you have to do is select one of the profiles on the screen and 'like' it. If they 'like' you too, it takes you to a page where you set up a place and time to meet." Charla explained as she downloaded the app on your phone for you.

After just a few minutes of browsing through the profiles you found a BEAUTIFUL man named 'Jellal Fernandes'. Was he Hispanic? Portuguese? He had blue hair so whatever the hell he was he was probably weird as fuck, but that delicious bod in his shirtless profile pic was more than enough to convince you to 'like' him.

"IT'S A MATCH! ENTER YOUR MEETING DETAILS BELOW." Mobile phone-san said as soon as you clicked the button. Your heart skipped a beat. Before you could enter your own address, the page quickly filled up with the address of a nearby apartment complex. It must be Jellal's place. Thank god, you won't have to change YOUR sheets this time. The meeting time was set for later this night.

Charla glanced at the phone. "Hillberry Heights!? Those are the nicest apartments in Magnolia, this guy must be some big shot! I bet he has sheepskin condoms and a jacuzzi in his bedroom!" She yelled.

"I don't use condoms because I'm a risk taker." you winked. "Same." Wendy added.

"And he's an S-class mage! *your name*-san this guy must be a really talented wizard!" Charla continued.

"Well that 'S' better stand for SEX because my body is READY." You said as you picked up your stuff and headed out the door. You could hardly wait to see what the night had in store.

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

After your meticulous pre-sex ritual of shaving your entire body and bathing in wolf pheromones, you arrived at Jellal's apartment. You were wearing a tight dress that accentuated your *your breast size* boobs and hugged your body in all the right places. No panties on, obvi. Feeling sexy, free, and single, you pressed the buzzer for Jellal's apartment at the outside door.

"Ah. You must be *your name*... I'll unlock the outside door. When you walk into the lobby, take the elevator to the 17th floor. My room is the last door on the left" said Jellal in a sultry voice slightly muffled by the static of the intercom.

"Got it! See you so-" before you could finish the intercom cut off and the door unlocked with a loud snap, mildly surprising you.

You walked in and immediately noticed the luxurious decor of the lobby. The wallpaper was light pink with an elaborate Venetian design. Gold plated edges adorned the corners where the walls and ceiling met. Lush tropical plants surrounded cream-colored sofas and armchairs. A large oak table stood in the middle of the room and a turquoise glass vase was filled with purple, blue, and white flowers. The lobby smelled like a store you definitely could not afford to purchase something from. You quickly walked around the side of the table and entered the elevator. The inside had a red carpet and walls of mirrors in rustic copper frames. You stood in awe for a second as the doors closed behind you. What on earth were you getting yourself into? You gulped and pressed the button for the 17th floor.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doors opened to a long hallway. A cold sweat started forming on the palms of your hands. You heart was racing as you made your way towards the very end of the hall. Why were you getting nervous all of sudden? What you felt was actually the pressure of an experience you never could have imagined that was about to begin. Right before you could knock on the door, it swung open and a man appeared in front of you. You had a minor heart attack.

"Welcome to my place. I'm glad you could make it tonight." Jellal smiled. Your eyes opened wide and your head cocked forward slightly in disbelief. Your jaw was about to drop open, but you managed to stop that embarrassing impulse. He was absolutely beautiful and most definitely out of your league. His face was perfectly symmetrical. His hair looked like it had been woven from the finest indigo-dyed threads of silk. His smile was dazzling and his eyes were vibrant and fixated on you.

"What the fuck dude." You reflexively said out loud. This must be some sort of joke. Paralyzed by awe you stood there further absorbing Jellal's heavenly features.

"I'm assuming that's some sort of compliment." Jellal laughed. "Please, join me inside" he smiled and motioned you to come through the door.

Shaking off how much of fool you just made of yourself, you quietly followed Jellal. He gave you a quick tour of his place. His apartment housed a gorgeous kitchen, an art studio, a full gym, three bathrooms and a wine-brewing cellar. You couldn't believe your eyes. Charla was right this place was some high-class shit.

"And finally... this is my bedroom" Jellal opened two heavy doors revealing a large room with a glass wall that overlooked all of Magnolia. In the center was a king sized bed under a dazzling crystal chandelier set to a dim lighting. No jacuzzi though, bummer.

"W-wow! This is incredible!" You said as you walked towards the windows. The city lights sparkled down below and you watched cars and people pass by like ants. You felt like an empress standing on top of the world. Just then two large, warm hands gently spread over your shoulders. You felt supple lips press against your neck and your body flushed with heat and surprise.

"Let me show you a sight even more beautiful." whispered Jellal into your right ear before kissing it tenderly. Your heart felt like it might burst. You turned around and faced Jellal who was now grinning, a seductive twinkle in his eyes. He kissed you softly at first, and then adding pressure and his tongue. As your mouth holes connected, your tongues danced a passionate waltz of lust. Without breaking the contact of your orifices, Jellal led you to his bed. The back of your knees hit the bed frame and you clumsily fell onto the bed with a thud. Jellal silently stared with his devilish grin as the moonlight poured through the windows behind him.

Maintaining eye contact with you, he slowly began undressing himself. His slender fingers worked quickly and precisely as he undid the buttons of his shirt. You gazed at his torso, fully entranced by this simple but splendid performance and quivering with anticipation. Peeling his white shirt off like flower petals, Jellal revealed himself to you. His chest was strong and thick and he had abs with more definition than a dictionary. He looked like a statue, magnificently crafted from glossy marble. Jellal continued, sliding his belt off and promptly removing his undergarments. His thighs were large and chiseled, framing the true masterpiece between them. What a beautiful WEINER this man had! You had never seen such a sight! It looked like a perfectly polished ivory tusk, pointing straight towards you like a compass arrow. Instinctively, you immediately engulfed his dick with your mouth.

"Beautiful items cannot be exposed for too long or they will be stolen" was the message that fired through your brain before you even realized what you were doing. With feverish intensity, you sucked and slurped his precious ween like it was dinnertime after track practice. He tasted delicious. A five-star meal, indeed. Jellal's girth filled your mouth and he began pumping his hips slightly with the motion. He grabbed the back of your head and bundled your hair up.

"Fuck, that feels amazing." He moaned.

You blushed and felt some sort of deep satisfaction for being able to please such a man.

"But tonight is not only about me. I'm going to make sure you feel so good too." Jellal whispered as he cupped your face in his hands and slowly withdrew his dick from your mouth. He was such a proper gentleman. Surely this man knows just how to please a woman.

Jellal pressed his lips to yours again and quickly began undressing you. As if he had used magic, everything came off within a matter of seconds. He fondled your breasts and traced your back down to your butt. He squeezed it and smiled, as he took your head with the other arm and pressed your ear to his mouth.

"Quite a nice ass you have." Jellal complimented you as a figurative mushroom cloud explosion went off in your head. You blushed as he pulled you into a full embrace. The feeling of your bare skin touching each other was mind-numbing. You wouldn't care if you became nothing more than clothe to cover his beautiful body. Jellal began massaging your neck with his lips as he slowly lowered his fingers towards your vag. Your pussy was so wildly hungry that it practically swallowed his fingers one by one until his whole fist was comfortable inside you.

"Ahhh~!" you moaned at the combined ecstasy of Jellal's slippery lips perusing your neck and his firm hand motions inside your cooch. Jellal gently lifted his hand and fingers out of your vag. Your puss was reluctant to release this godly gift, prompting Jellal to use a bit of force when he drew back.

"Don't worry. We're far from over." He smiled. Jellal crouched down to your clunge and pressed his mouth hole to your blossom. Your pupils were wide with anticipation as you clutched the sheets, legs pointed straight in the air as if you were signaling a plane to land. But right before Jellal began anything he peeked up at you between your thighs.

"Would you like to... Make things a bit more interesting?" He asked with the same devilish grin as before. Not wishing to risk dampening the mood and also wishing to move things along quickly you just said "Sure." Jellal smiled and got up from the bed. He knelt down and started rummaging through a cabinet that was placed underneath the mattress. You heard the sound of many items being pulled out, but Jellal appeared in front of you again holding two things: a blindfold and a pair of handcuffs.

"O-oh wow, that was what you meant!" You said surprised but also aroused as FUCK. Jellal arched over you on top of the sheets and carefully placed the blindfold around your head, adjusting it to stay in place firmly. Then, he whispered in your right ear "Just relax and give me your everything." Your eyes popped out of your head with horniness and blood starting gushing out of your nose because this is an anime fanfiction.

Jellal proceeded to cuff your hands to the bedframe slightly above your head. Along the way as he withdrew to his previous position he kissed your neck, breasts, and stomach. You squirmed slightly and the minor restraint you felt in your arms filled you with delight. You were now in a pitch-black world of pleasure, with Jellal as your only guide.

"Now, where were we?" Jellal said as he leaned his face into your slick divide. First his nose pressed into your plush lily, followed by his tongue. You moaned. A shock ran through your spine. His mouth newt slowly noodled into your inner crevices and traced all of your uterine walls. He was exploring his new territory. Then, almost as if by instinct, he shot his tongue right into your *~* spot *~*! OH GOD! Goosebumps shot up on your skin. Sweat formed thick beads on your forehead. Your mouth opened and you starting panting as he relentlessly ravished your goodie jar. Each stroke of his tongue was expertly executed, like an artist passionately painting a masterpiece. Your body tried to lunge forward in response to this lashing but you were met with the force of the handcuffs and fell back. Your thighs throbbed. Jellal grabbed them and squeezed them tightly as he continued devouring your muffin. His tongue pushed deeper and deeper and DEEPER until..! You came. Already!? Jellal pulled back and smiled at you as he observed the mess he was making you into. You pressed your knees together, blushing wildly and still panting.

"Are you enjoying yourself as much as I am?" He queried.

"Y-yes, I am! I- I think so." You replied. Trying to gather your mind back together to form coherent thoughts after that trip felt like chasing goldfish in a pond. Your eyes jostled around as you started settling down. Then you realized that Jellal had gotten off the bed and was rummaging beneath the bed again. What would be next? You were nervous, excited, and oh so aroused. You heard Jellal stand up and next to him a fluttering of strips. Oh god it was a whip. Jellal hopped onto the bed and put his right hand on your hip.

"Turn over" he commanded. Using only his one hand he quickly flipped you over onto all fours. This transition was rough on your hands bound by the handcuffs and you felt some cuts result. A completely different aura was coming off of Jellal now. He seemed focused and intimidating, as if some sort of demon inside had awakened. You heard him squeeze the whip in his left hand tightly. He placed his right arm in the middle of your back and dug his fingers in. Your ass puckered with fear and incitement as he drew his other arm back.

"This might leave a mark" The whip slapped your ass and stung like a dozen bees. You whimpered. Jellal continued assaulting your booty as he caressed your hips and drew his hand back towards your womanly rift. He began massaging your ripe cherry as your now red ass trembled. You gasped and moaned. Your eyes rolled sideways and backwards under your blindfold as drool starting dripping out of your grinning mouth. You considered yourself adventurous in the bedroom, but this wild pleasure was unlike anything you ever experienced. Suddenly Jellal pulled away and stood on his knees behind you.

"Do you want me to continue?" He asked in an authoritative but smooth tone. "Y-Yes, please!" you cried. Jellal smiled and grasped a bottle on the bed that he had placed next to himself earlier. He squeezed the gooey contents onto his hand and began rubbing it into your palpitating opening. Oh my~! It was slippery, cold, and tingly. It felt like a sparkling cosmos was silently erupting over your grand canyon.

"Do you want me inside you?" He asked again, in a more serious voice than before. "Yes." you replied immediately.

"Heh. You'll have to be more convincing than that." He responded.

"I want you inside me." You cooed trying to sound seductive and naughty.

"More than that." Jellal retaliated, unphased.

"Jellal, I want you deep inside me!" You exclaimed. Jellal quickly arched over you, pressing his stomach to your back and grabbing your face in his hand. His index finger and thumb dug into your cheeks as he cocked your head to the side. Pressing his mouth to your left ear he grunted "Say please."

"Jellal, I want you deep inside me, please!" You trilled. Jellal released your face and threw his left arm down to the side of your head as support while he oriented his member with the other. Lubricating his dick with some of the mysterious gel from before, he brought his ween up to your lady part and began swirling the tip around. You twitched and fidgeted. Then, he elegantly slid his juicy doggie into your pink bun. HAAA~! You sighed a hoarse breath as his entire girth filled up your gap. Once fully inside you, Jellal paused and let your innards adjust to his glorious cock.

"Wiixcu vituru qcivi aeshvo auenc zsruo!" Jellal muttered. Suddenly the temperature of the room dropped to a freezing cold only to rise to a boiling heat within a second. You heard strange electric and chiming sounds zipping around the room. You couldn't see but somehow you sensed bursts of light whirling around the room as a gust of air started fluttering around your bodies.

"W-what's going on?" You said, concerned. It was then that you realized that you no longer felt Jellal's weight on the bed. He was floating with his cock still inside you! Suddenly his dick began oscillating at a tremendous speed. HOLY SHIT. Even your Better Than A Boyfriend Fuck-O-Matic Dildo With Real Human Skin And Seven Unholy Speed Settings™ couldn't do this for you! Jellal began twirling in the air counterclockwise, as his vibrating dick churned inside you. Your g-spot was being constantly pummeled by a whirlwind of buzzing cock.

"OH GOD JELLAL DON'T STOP!" You shouted in a primal screech. The balls of light you sensed earlier stopped in their tracks and began bombarding you. The celestial ammunition burst into your skin, scorching your body with a searing pleasure. Jellal, still spinning, grabbed your hair and pulled it tight. You arched backwards and yelped. The spinning motion as Jellal pulled your hair managed to form a french braid, a nice everyday look for school or work. Jellal then started thrusting his ethereal weiner in and out of your vag. Each pump was stronger and more delightful than the last. His angelic balls slapped against your thighs as he pounded you from behind. You started foaming at the mouth like the overworked donkey you were. Suddenly, the handcuffs shattered and you started floating as well. In clockwise motion, you gyrated like a top on Jellal's sweet cherub. Your consciousness wandered, you felt like you were drifting through endless space. You realized there must have been some sort of drug or stimulant in that lube that was making you feel this insane. That, or you were literally fucking a wizard who was using magic to turn the bedroom into a planetarium.

You were getting dizzy and feeling lightheaded from the constant thrill your entire body was experiencing. In a single moment, Jellal stopped you and himself in the air. The two of you hovered there, facing each other for a moment before he removed the blindfold and drew you into a passionate kiss.

"T-this is amazing." You said, in a bliss of supernatural wonder. Jellal smiled at you, a tender and satisfied smile that warmed your heart. Suddenly, the warmth disappeared from his face and a bluish glow emanated from his entire body. His pupils vanished and an unearthly light overtook your sight.

"QCHI ERUNERA AXVIIS!" Jellal yelled as the sublime light enveloped the room. All of your senses vanished and you felt as if you had become some sort of ambrosial ghost. You saw the beginning of time, the formation of earth, the dawning of man all unfurl in your mind. Unimaginable colors paraded around as an outline of Jellal slowly pieced together. Like a surreal puzzle, the drawing of his magnificent figure came into view inch by inch. When his figure was fully completed-

BLAAAAAAMGURHHHHHHHFFFFFWHOOOOOSHHH!

The two of you came together with the force of a supernova. The shockwaves from your duel orgasm cracked the bedframe and sent pieces of the chandelier flying in all directions across the room. All of the windows lining his wall shattered instantly. You both moaned at some inaudible pitch, mouths ajar and eyes spinning. Jellal's cum shot into you like a cosmic ray, mutating your DNA into who knows what. This rapturous orgasm had you not only seeing stars, but planets, galaxies, the edges of the universe! If only Einstein or Isaac Newton had fucked Jellal too maybe they could have understood some astrophysics shit like dark matter or whatever.

The momentum came to a halt and you both toppled onto the bed. After a few moments of regaining your senses, you curled up to Jellal and peered at his exquisite profile.

"That was absolutely incredible!" You said vibrantly. "I-I saw unbelievable things! The universe! The creation of earth! Colors I didn't know existed! What did you think?"

"Eh, it was alright. Maybe you should go soon, I have to get up really early tomorrow."


End file.
